O tym jak Zupełnie Nowy Służbowy Samochód wuja Vernona pokonał
by Sol Angelica z Ludzi Lodu
Summary: kolejna parodia na temat końca Lorda Voldemorta, oneshoot, autorstwa mojej siostry


**O tym, jak Zupełnie Nowy Służbowy Samochód wuja Vernona pokonał Lorda Voldemorta**

**an/Kolejny tekst autorstwa mojej młodszej siostry. Mam nadzieję, że tekst nie brzmi jak przesadzony, ale pamiętajcie - to parodia.**

Pewnego letniego wieczoru Dursleyowie wybierali się do kina. Dudley uprosił rodziców, by Harry z nimi pojechał, gdyż jakimś dziwnym trafem się polubili. Pojechali więc wszyscy, bowiem Petunia i Vernon nie umieli nic odmówić swojemu Dudziaczkowi. Ten ostatni niedawno widział kawałek „Gwiezdnych wojen" i bardzo mu się spodobał, więc postanowił obejrzeć cały film. Wsiedli do samochodu i pojechali.

W tym samym czasie, w pewnym brzydkim i BARDZO niebezpiecznym miejscu, Lord Voldemort planował atak na dom pod numerem 4, przy Privet Drive, by wreszcie dopaść tego dzieciaka Pottera. Nie wiedział jednakże, iż owe domostwo właśnie było puste (właściciele byli akurat w kinie na „Gwiezdnych wojnach", ale o tym Voldi nie wiedział). Całą ferajną zaraz polecieli tam na miotłach. Voldy powiedział:

– Szczęście nam sprzyja. Zaraz tam będziemy i dopiero się zacznie zabawa! Nareszcie dopadnę tego dzieciaka!

Śmierciojady tylko zawtórowały mu okropnym rechotem:

– Buahahaha! He! He! He! Nasz Lord zawsze ma rację!

Niestety, Voldzio był tak głupi i był takim frajerem (do kwadratu!), że nie zauważył, ze jednak racji NIE miał. Zdecydowanie nie miał (takie typy zazwyczaj nie mają racji!). Nie zmienia to faktu, że Voldy i tak uważał, że on ZAWSZE ma rację.

Przyleciała już prawie cała banda. Na końcu byli Peter i Avery, ponieważ mieli strasznie powolne miotły. Zagapili się i trafili w kable. Poraziło ich prądem, tym bardziej, że Avery nie rozstawał się ze swym zardzewiałym skalpelem. Mieli jednak taką tuszę, iż spadli na ziemię razem z drutami. Zapadły nieprzeniknione ciemności. Było tak ciemno, że aż oko wykol. Światła nie było w połowie Little Whinging. Mugole dziwili się w swoich domach, ale co mugole mają do powiedzenia w takiej sprawie. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy powpadali na siebie, a w zamieszaniu wszyscy prócz Voldzia pogubili swe różdżki. Voldzio, wbrew wszelkim pozorom miał odrobinę wyższe IQ od swych towarzyszy, ale i tak średnia IQ w tym towarzystwie była mniejsza od zera (niby wcześniej był dość mądry, ale im więcej miał podwładnych, tym jego inteligencja się zmniejszała). Gdy zobaczyli, że w domu nikogo nie było, postanowili czekać na właścicieli.

Wtem zza zakrętu wyłonił się jakiś pojazd, bo było widać światła reflektorów. Voldzio sądził, że to Dursleyowie i Potter, ale się niestety pomylił. Była to bowiem śmieciarka. Niemniej jednak Voldzio nadal myślał, że to tamci, więc się ucieszył i zaczął rzucać różne zaklęcia, w tym to, które rzucił pewien wróg Hanki Mostowiak (z M jak Miłość), ponieważ zamieniało ono trafiony obiekt w karton. – Kartonno maximus! – Przypadkiem trafił nim… Śmierciożerców… Błysnęło i zamiast nich na ulicy leżało mnóstwo kartonów. Winowajca zaś tego, o dziwo! nie zauważył…

… a śmieciarz właśnie skończył opróżniać kontenery. Już miał ruszać, gdy dostrzegł w świetle reflektorów ogromną stertę kartonów. Mruknął pod nosem:

– Może lepiej je stąd zabiorę. Jeszcze się przybłąka jakaś Hanka i się w nie rąbnie. Potem będzie na mnie, że śmieci nie zbieram. Nie wiem, jaki idiota je tu wyrzucił. Za grosz rozumu…  
Załadował wszystkie i wyjechał w siną dal… na jakieś wysypisko albo gdzieś.

Voldzio był odwrócony plecami, więc niestety tego nie widział. Nudził się. Minął może kwadrans, gdy nadjeżdżał kolejny samochód. Był to Zupełnie Nowy Służbowy Samochód wuja Vernona. Voldi wgapił się w niego i nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca (stojąc pośrodku jezdni!). Opadła mu szczęka tak głęboko, że mało brakowało, a pękłaby rura wodociągowa położona pod ulicą. Jego gały przypominały oczy Morta (te małe coś z Madagaskaru), tyle, że nasz Volduś nie był słodki ani uroczy. I wtedy to się stało… Voldzio zaledwie zdążył pomyśleć, „Co_ ja powiem Ryśkowi, gdy go spotkam?! Przecież to ja go wysłałem na tamten świat."_

W tym czasie Dursleyowie jechali samochodem należącym do głowy rodziny. Dudley spytał się Harry'ego:

– No i jak, podobało ci się?

– Bardzo. – odpowiedział Harry.

– Wiesz, te miecze świetlne trochę przypominają to… no te twoje coś do magii… no wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

– T o jest różdżka, ale tak trochę racji w tym jest.

– No, zaraz będziemy w domu – rzekła Petunia.

Nagle samochodem wstrząsnęło (mimo hydroaktywnego zawieszenia).

– C–co to było? – jękliwie zapytała Petunia.

– Nie wiem. Pewnie rozjechaliśmy jakiegoś kota. Pełno się ich tu plącze. Może to jeden z kotów tej starej Figg, i tak ma ich trochę za dużo – stwierdził Vernon.

Wjechali na podjazd i wysiedli z auta.

– Co tu tak ciemno? – zdziwił się Vernon – Gdzie ta latarka? – wyciągnął latarkę ze schowka, skierował strumień światła na ziemię i zobaczył przerwane kable – Ożesz ty, nigdy się nie zdarzyło, żeby druty się tak porwały.

Zapalili pozostałe latarki i poszli obejrzeć tamto COŚ.

– Co to jest?! – wzdrygnęła się Petunia.

– A jednak to nie kot… – mruknął zawiedziony Dudley.

Harry spojrzał i zaniósł się śmiechem.

– Cha, cha, cha! A to dobre! To ci dopiero!

Ku zdziwieniu reszty poklepał samochód po masce.

– Wiesz, wuju, twój samochód jest wspaniały!

– Dlaczego tak nagle go polubiłeś? – chciał wiedzieć wuj. – No, ja o tym doskonale wiem i oczywiście to fajnie z twojej strony, ale…

– Ułatwił mi robotę! Krótko mówiąc: unicestwił groźnego Lorda Voldemorta. Gratulacje!

– COOOO?! – Petunię zamurowało.

– Harry, kto to jest ten Lord Voldecoś? – zapytał Dudley.

- On? Ktoś w rodzaju Lorda Vadera.

- Tak myślałem, że nie był to ktoś fajny.

- Masz rację. Ten facet był strasznie porąbany. Ale teraz wszystko się skończyło i mam spokój. Ciekawe, co się stało z jego kumplami. Pewnie nie są zachwyceni stanem rzeczy.

Nie domyślał się w ogóle, ba, nawet by mu nigdy do głowy nie przyszło, że Śmierciożercy są kartonami i znajdują się w składzie makulatury i wkrótce ma powstać z nich niezwykle potrzebna i użyteczna rzecz, a mianowicie papier toaletowy…

- Co mamy z tym zrobić? Nie możemy go zostawić na ulicy. – głowił się Harry.

- Może do kosza na śmieci? – zaproponował Dudley

- Nie, śmieci zabrano dzisiaj. Będzie leżeć przez miesiąc i śmierdzieć? Ktoś niepowołany mógłby wrzucić coś do konteneru i go zobaczyć. Wybuchłby skandal. – stwierdziła Petunia. – Jutro się tym zajmiemy. Na razie schowaj go do worka, Vernon.

- Racja, kochanie – odrzekł Vernon, spoglądając na zegarek. – Umyjcie się i idźcie spać. Późno już.

Rano można było się domyślać, że Zakon i te inne gady się tam zlecą. Zlecieli się, oczywiście, całą chmarą. Prawdopodobnie chcieli Harry'ego przed czymś ostrzec, ale… chyba się spóźnili. Zastali dom pusty, bo ponieważ był ładny i ciepły dzień, więc mieszkańcy domu pod Privet Drive 4 wybrali się na wycieczkę. Jedynie przed domem znaleźli dziwny podłużny worek. Do niego przypięta była karteczka. Lupin (był tam, oczywiście!) schylił się i podniósł i przeczytał:

_**Drogi Zakonie Feniksa!**_

_**Dziękuję za troskę, lecz wasza pomoc nie jest mi już potrzebna. Zawartość tego worka należy do was i mam nadzieję, że zrobicie z tym to, co trzeba. Od tej pory już nie musicie się o mnie martwić. Zobaczymy się kiedy indziej.**_

_**Harry Potter **_

_**PS. Wuj Vernon, ciocia Petunia oraz Dudley przesyłają **__**wam **__**pozdrowienia.**_

_**H.P.**_

Członkowie wyprawy w celu pomocy Harry'emu Potterowi wrócili do kwatery. Na górze, w salonie, dokonali uroczystego otwarcia worka (już wcześniej zżerała ich ciekawość, ale zdołali się powstrzymać). Lupin powoli otwierał worek… i otwierał worek… i jeszcze otwierał worek… (a czy wspomniałam, że Lupin otwierał worek?), a następnie bezceremonialnie wyrzucił zawartość na dywan. Szczęki, gdyby mocno nie trzymały się twarzy, poleciałyby w dół, aż do piwnicy, albo i jeszcze dalej, gdy wszyscy ujrzeli truposza owego sławetnego lordziny.

- Jak, na gacie Merlina, się to stało? – wrzasnął Kingsley

- Pojęcia nie mam. Ale skoro już go nie ma, to możemy się cieszyć. – odparł Dedalus Diggle.

Koniec


End file.
